celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ideas
Hello~'♬' This is an open topic, you can share, discuss, and suggest your ideas here. All admin and contributors are welcome :) Atm, the background and 'Celes Arca Wiki' logo are in progress...I originally made the Favicon a Lettie, but idk if you guys would've liked that, so I just made it into the Android app icon. Nevertheless, let me know what you guys think--and don't hesitate to be picky（*∀*) AoiPanduH 08:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wow, it changed a lot since yesterday ! :D Not very fan of the repeating background, but that's just my personal opinion, I like the "new version" (didn't explore fully yet though~) Anyway, thanks a lot~ tama_92 | talk 13:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- I like the your choice of green, favicon and Celes Arca Wiki font. I sure would prefer android game logo to Lettie, dunno but I find it easier to recognize. Too bad favicon can't load on mobile browser :p Background... umm... it looks a bit too crowded. If we change the bg pic in the future, I would suggest to put this one into our carousel pictures at the homepage :D It's too bad if it's just poof away. Is there anything else you have changed but I haven't notice...? Marine maiden 15:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yayyy we got some great suggestions!!!! I agree too, while i was working on the background it had looked really cool...until I uploaded it for the wiki background. And YES, it does look crowded, I'm glad you guys pointed that out. And hmm, that's odd, bcus the Favicon shows up on my phone's browser, eh I'll try looking into that. As for the Celes Arca Wiki banner font thingy, I'm actually creating an image, so it's still a work in progress^^. But don't fret, like I said, right now is the time to experiment *v* huhuhuuu...I do like the green, too. I feel like it brightened up the wiki, ya? Thanks again guys! AoiPanduH (talk) 17:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alright guys, I just finished some banners for the Celes Arca Wiki homepage. Tell me which one you like the most (If you can't decide or don't like any of 'em, don't worry, I WILL BE CREATING MORE BANNERS^^): wiki11.png|Like #1... wiki22.png|...#2 wiki33.png|...#3 wiki44.png|...or #4 (same as #2 but has 'Wiki') If you want to see how it looks on the homepage let me know, I have screenshots, I just thought it'd take up too much space on this page...or, idk O.o. Anyways, let me know what you think, and pleaseeeeeee suggest any more ideas if you have any :) AoiPanduH (talk) 22:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Which one do you prefer ? #1 #2 #3 #4 Hard to choose, they all look good :p If I had to choose, I'd choose the 4th one. or maybe a mix between the 3rd and the 4th one ? (something with characters/avatars & monsters ... maybe it will be a bit too much though...). Anyway, good work :) tama_92 | talk 22:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Like third better. But the first with wiki on the lettie is not bad either. Marine maiden 00:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I love the 1st and the last one, Let's put it on a poll!!!!! ProVince 02:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prefer the #4 myself. Eru Kami|talk 03:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Done. Let's vote ! tama_92 | talk 11:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC)